creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MeTieDoughtyWalker/MeTieDoughtyWalker: Upload Tutorial 02
Finding Your Story's Place In The Article Listing The article listing is a list of links to all the stories on the site. 1: To go to the article listing page go to the bar at the top of the screen where it says “Creepypasta Wiki” in large letters then to Site Navigation and click on Article Listing. First select the letter category your story belongs in. A story whose first word starts with L, as in Listen to the Dark, belongs in the L category. Now you need to put your story in the list in alphabetical order starting with the first word. You're looking for titles with the same letters as your title. The same letters in the same order. Listen to the Dark and Lisa have three letters in common: L I S. These letters are also in the same order. That's what you're looking for. Once you find the first letter you go on to the second one. You start with L then look for Li, then Lis and so on. The difference between them is the fourth letter. Lisa has an A, Listen a T. T comes after A in the alphabet so Lisa goes before Listen to the Dark. If the first words in both titles are the same like Black Dagger and Black Mountain just ignore the first word and go on to the second. Then repeat the proses we went through with Lisa and Listen. Well, D comes before M. That settles it. Black Dagger comes before Black Mountain. It's that simple. You would do the same thing with Listen to the Dark and Listen to the Silence. You just keep going through the words until you find a difference between them. Then you figure out which letter comes first in the alphabet. If the words you are comparing have the same letters but one is shorter then the other, like “Fred Frigglehorn Theory” and “Freddy's Bear”, you always put the shorter one on top. So “Fred Frigglehorn Theory” comes before “Freddy's Bear”. If you like you can think of the space between “Fred” and “Frigglehorn” as a letter that comes before A in the alphabet. 2: It is very important to note that if your title begins with the word “a” or “an” as in “A Wonderful Gift” or “the” as in “The Nightmare” you ignore this word and use the next one instead. So if I want to add “A Wonderful Gift” to the article listing I wouldn't start in A I would start in W. If I want to add “The Nightmare” to the article listing I would start in N not in T. The title of such stories should be displayed as “Wonderful Gift, A” or “Nightmare, The” in the article listing. Numbers and Symbols Your title may not start with a letter it may begin with a symbol, punctuation or a number. In this case the article listing category you start in should be the Symbols and Numbers category. It is the first article listing category, located right above A, and is represented by the symbol “#”. I can tell you how to organize numbers but unfortunately there is no formal system for alphabetizing symbols and punctuation. All I can give you is my best guess from studying the Symbols and Numbers section on the wiki. The system used on the wiki is not an official system for the wiki or anywhere else. People seem to be making it up as they go along. There are some inconsistencies but I will do my best. 1: The basic order for characters seems to be Numbers, Letters, Symbols and Punctuation, Non-English (Foreign) characters. 2: Organizing numbers is just like organizing letters. Numbers are organized from first to last the same as letters. 0-9 and A-Z. 111 comes before 115 just like AAA comes before AAE. You compare the numbers, look for similarities and when you run out of similarities you have found your story's place. Numbers come before symbols, letters, punctuation and foreign characters. So 111 comes before AAA. 3: In standard alphabetizing systems punctuation is ignored but in this section of the creepypasta wiki when the title does not begin with punctuation, punctuation marks seem to be treated like spaces for the most part. Examples below. 1127.mp3 20-20 3:43 a.m. 11:11 2017 3-3-33 4: If your title starts with punctuation or a symbol then try to put it with other titles that start with the same mark and alphabetize the title normally from there. The titles in this section often begin with or consist entirely of multiple punctuation marks and symbols. For example: “...” and “........”. If all the symbols in the title are the same but one title is smaller you can put the smaller one on top. If the title is made of several different symbols (*$&@) just figure out which character is higher up the list and try to organize the symbols as if they were letters. If your title starts with a punctuation mark or symbol that is not already on the list put it bellow all other punctuation marks and symbols but not bellow foreign characters. Part 03 Category:Blog posts